New Beginings
by Royal Dragoness7
Summary: Trouble once again finds its way to jump city, and its target is now the sorceress of the Titans. Will there ever be a true end.
1. Chapter 1

Raven's POV

I was laying in my room like every other evening. Nothing about it was very different, I soon got tired of trying to get. Comfortable, so I sat up and glanced around. Then I sighed and went to the roof to meditate. I got up there and got into my usual position, but I felt a strange presence. I was about to turn and see who it was, but a voice whispered," no need to turn raven. I'm pretty sure you know who I am." I froze, i knew that voice. I hadn't heard it in years, suddenly I was spun around to face my betrothed. He smiled and held up a knife full of poison, I froze. Before I could react, the knife was plunged into my chest, in my ear he whispered," now you'll come to me or die." I fell over as he removed the blade. Then I laid there bleeding.

Beast boy's POV

I was walking down the hall as a blood hound heading to my room when I smelled blood. I traced it onto the roof where raven was laying in a pool of it. I ran to her side as a human. She moaned and groaned as I picked her up, I ran down the stairs into the hall when she moaned," b-east...boy, you can't help me.." I stopped," we have a medical center, and cy can help you.." she groaned," it's not the injury...I-it's self beast boy, There is poison in the wound, a poison spell any way, only an experienced socceress can remove it." in that moment I knew when she said that, who I needed to talk to... Malchior. She may hate him, but I'm not gonna let her die. Even if I have to release him, I knew I couldn't go to robin and the others first. They would never allow malchior to help. So I went straight to her room. Dispite her protests, when we got in her room and I layed her on the bed. I think she finally figured out what I was doing, but she was to weak to stop me. I found the chest I supposed would hold him and I found a key on her dresser. I opened the book, it went to a page on its own though. Two paper eyes gazed at me, and his voice said urgently," sweet raven, I never thought you'd open this again! I wanted to say sorry-I, uh. Where is raven?" I growled," listen malchior. She needs your help! What do you know about poison spells?" he answered immediately," that depends on the type. I'll need to be released to find a cure and heal her." I nodded," how?" he grunted." raven will need to say the incantation." I nodded, not so sure raven would agree. Suddenly a container of stuff fell from a shelf and onto the ground, I ignored it and went and got raven. I opened the book to a random page. I told raven," hey uh, read this for me." unconsciously she did and from the book came not an angry dragon, but two teens. I froze, oh crap. What did I do...

Raven's POV

I didn't know why beast boy had taken me to my room, or why he wanted me to read some thing. Till two guys stood there before me. One with ice blue eyes and white hair who looked...oh my god, no that was rorek! I froze and looked beside him at an opposite twin. His choppy cut hair was black and his eyes were red... Malchior. Holy crap! I wrenched up and staggered to my feet only to fall, I scooted backward under their glances. I was headed for the door before malchior whispered a spell. It closed and locked. He went to my side," raven I must speak with you.." I looked at beast boy, " fine." I coughed, he left me with those two While malchior talked to me, rorek looked for this things to heal the poison, malchior told me he and rorek were actually two parts of one person. He was the dark side and rorek the light. It was true, I could tell by how they... Balanced each other. It was funny some how, but I seemed to feel for both of them. Soon rorek found a cure, do we gathered the ingredients and BB convinced the others I was sick which in a way was true. After they healed me we had to explain every thing to the others. Cyborg was indifferent, but threatened both malchior and rorek that if they hurt me. He would crush them. Star was happy and asked them if they'd be friends, rorek didn't mind, but malchior didn't like her. Robin though was pissed, he still hasn't stopped the glares at me. I've been avoiding being alone with him because of the talk I know is coming. One day though we were all together in the living room staring absently at the tv. Star questioned malchior and rorek," what's your favorite, book, film, candy, color, and are you both dragons?" rorek answered first," I don't have a favorite book, I've never seen a film, nor had candy, gold, and yes." malchior groaned," same answers, but my favorite color is red." then the alarm went off. I got up and groaned, please don't be him. Any one but him, I glanced around. All the others just headed for the door, but the two magicians just stared at me. I slapped my head" you two come on." then we head down town. We get there and the last thing I expected was a gold cloak like mine. The figure faced away from us I was in the front staring at them as they turned. Robin was saying some thing along the lines of... You better come easily. I ignored him as the figures eyes caught mine," Rachel?" he asked in azeratheian. I froze, but responded in the same language," duh, who'd you expect falcon?" I then unfroze and approached him. Robin put a hand on my shoulder to stop me. My brother growled," you dare touch my sister!" suddenly robin was being held down by him. Star shrieked and the others froze, I put a hand on his shoulder. He released robin, I kinda wanted to laugh, none of my friends could under stand my brother and malchior and rorek looked like they wanted to kill him. I smiled," Falcon, these are my friends." he chuckled and put an arm around me, the others were surprised I didn't rip it off. Malchior and rorek were jealous. I told my brother," you need to Speak basic falcon, they can't under stand you." he nodded, cleared his throat and smiled," so you all are friends of my sister..." he pondered. He turned to me and in azarathian he said,"sparrow has dragged the elementals into this." I groaned... That was just great, then I sensed another of our kind coming closer. I looked at my brother and said in basic," we need to get out of here, we aren't strong enough to fight them today." my brother nodded, we were a short distance away from my friends, my brother was closer and made his way to them. I started walking, but was knocked down and over me was a savage face of a girl I never thought I'd have to see again. Malory, the air elemental. Suddenly she was knocked off me and my brother and her were yelling. My friends looked even more confused. I growled and faced my brother, we had the same thought and together, we teleported to the tower. I sat on the couch, my friends took seats all around. Malchior and rorek, took the seats next to me. Then robin groaned," okay raven, why don't you tell us what happened out there." I groaned," well this is my brother Falcon. The girl out there was Malory, she has the power to control air." beast boy gave me a confused look," so... Ah, why didn't we fight her?" I sighed," she's to powerful." he laughed," for all of us." I sighed," we'll not her particularly, but the others would come. The ones who usually come to her rescue would be the twins. There element is poison, by touch. Then there's trisha, water. Sage for fire and also Gina for earth. There's probably more of them, now." robin nodded, "then we'll prepare for them."

It's been a few weeks, the haven't come. It's been only regular villains, and with malchior and Rorek. It's been easy, so when we know it's just a normal villain. Only one or two of us go. One day, doctor light was reeking havoc, I was the logical choice since he was scared stiff by me. I told robin id handle it, besides star, rorek, Malchior, and cyborg were dealing with cinder block. Robin and falcon might be needed and bb was resting...down town doctor light was sucking energy from a power plant. I came up behind him," so is this gonna go easy or what?" then as two voices responded, one higher than the other and more like an echo. " we don't know Rachel. You tell us.." doctor light transformed into two different cloaked shapes. The twins, raven's mind warned her to teleport away, but a hand closed over her shoulder." where you go, we go Rachel, there is no running.." she faced sparrow." you will be my bride Rachel ." she kicked him," never!" he grunted." then you and this world shall be destroyed." he approached her, she knew to watch out for the twins. One touch or breath Of their gas would knock her out. She fought them best she could, she reached for her communicator. Sparrow saw it though and stepped on it, snapping it in to. He laughed," no one will come to help you Rachel..." under her hood raven smiled. All communicators were linked, if one broke. It signaled all the communicators that one had been broken, in this scenario. They'd all meet in the tower and find out who's missing.

Bb's POV

Robin sent me off to fight plasmus, I handled him easy. When I was heading back, the alarm on my communicator went off. Someone's had been damaged, I hurried towards the tower. When I noticed a really broken area, there had obviously been a fight here. I rushed in and saw Raven fighting some guy and two look a like girls. I immediately ran to help, when I got there. She collapsed, I caught her and looked at the approaching enemies. Suddenly, we encased in black energy and were some where else entirely. I helped her limp, but I got worried and whipped her into my arms. She was bleeding, I would not let her die. She passed out soon and I ran through the tower screaming for help. I ran into cy. We didn't have time to get the others, so on our way. I pulled the alarm, I knew robin and the others would find us soon. When they did, Malchior and Rorek ran to Raven's side and robin took one look at her. I noticed that some how her injuries had changed into animal like claw marks. Then I was slammed into the wall by robin," you didn't get into anymore chemicals did you beast boy?/! Did you hurt her?""No -I would never! It was the elementals!" robin was frustrated" beast boy, these are animal claw marks..." I growled," wait till she wakes up! She will tell you!" suddenly Raven's floating body stopped levitating. Weakly, it seemed. She sat up, and held her head as she groaned. I wanted to go comfort her, but malchior beat me," dear you aren't done healing-" " I know... Beast boy... He- didn't hurt me." she got out before falling back, malchior caught her head. She slowly started floating again, i took a deep breath.


	2. Chapter 2

**I had a few computer glitches, then it crashed so now Im stuck with my iPod to do my stories on. Its pretty challenging, but anyways here is my update, it's kinda short. **

Ch2

Beast Boy's POV

Its been two days since Raven was attacked and she still floats, hardly moving . Robins getting edgy and the others are worried especially the twins, and Falcon it's been so boring and quite I once thought Raven caused but now I realize she is needed for us to be complete that's why we are a team not individuals... Wow did I just think something intelligent? Raven would be impressed I suddenly heard a moan and my eyes moved to raven who sat up slowly pushing away the magic users who insisted she not to over exert herself. I went to her side," Raven I'm so sorry I didn't get there sooner-" she held up a hand, her black energy cased itself over my mouth and stopped my sentence, she sighed," thank you for saving me, it only matters that you got there, and you actually did get there in perfect time." I gave her a toothy grin and then, despite the twins protests, I hugged her tightly." thanks Rae." she nodded and returned the hug, then I was shoved back by Malchior who growled disdainfully,"My turn Green bean." I backed away and slowly left the room.

Raven's POV

The medical room was vey crowded as every team member was crammed in it. The twins fought over who would stay by my side 24hrs a day and who would run errands. Malchior being pushy decreed he would stay with me and make Rorek work, his brother being a gentleman didn't complain, and knew it was a losing battle. So for a week I shared a bed with both of them and they kept me from going almost any where alone, Malchior tried to shower with me, but I hit him with a hair brush and Beast boy dragged him out, but was then wrestled to the floor and pinned against the carpet. I felt sorry for him, finally Robin decided I could go on missions again if I took some one with me, Malchior and Rorek fought for that position and decided to take turns. So we did that for a while having no interruptions from the elementals, Until one dark night in mid December. We had set up patrols every night and tonight was Beast Boy and me, we walked through the frigid streets of Jump city. We had on our traditional winter wear to stay warmer, although for now Beast Boy was a polar bear and walking very close to me so I could feel his warm fur through my leotard and cape. Suddenly a shape shot out of an alley way, beast boy turned human," oh crud what was that?" he wondered, I shrugged then suddenly out stepped a girl who looked exactly like our old team mate Terra, beast boy froze," t-terra?" he stepped closer to her," beast boy no!" I yelled, but it was to late, she hit him very hard. Throwing him into a wall and rendering him unconscious, I faces the girl who smirked ," wow he easy to fool huh? Now it's just us girls Raven huh?" I got in a fighting stance as she threw a yellow energy beam at me, we exchanged a fair amount of punches and kicks as well as enchantments, then I knew I couldn't do this alone and the tower was on the other side of the city. Malchior and Rorek couldn't teleport to an area they didn't know. I dropped next to BB and put up a shield, it wouldn't help for long but might buy me enough time to heal him, I started the healing as the elemental threw a spell at my shield, cracking it slightly. After a few more minuets, BB was okay and sat up looking disoriented," Beast Boy there isn't time, I need you to distract her so I can get us some help." he nodded and shifted into a bear, as he went to attack. I got into a meditating position, I knew this was risky because we are at our most vulnerable in our meditation, but I had to try. I delved into my twin's mind, I could tell he sat in the living room with the others who were wondering why we weren't back. His muscles locked up as he felt my presence, ' sister?' I sighed as he asked,' Bb and I need assistance please it's the eleme- ' suddenly I was thrust to the border of his mind as pain burned through my veins " Rachel?/!" my brother screamed both mentally and audibly, my eyes focused back on my own situation only to see sparrow holding an empty syringe,"nighty night." my eye lids fell.

**Please review, if I get reviews I'll update!**


End file.
